A Single Question
by musicisloveandlife
Summary: Shane reflects on his relationship with Mitche as he prepare to take it to the next step:


Hey guys!

I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school and stuff.

Anway a lot of people seem to like the usea of me writing in Shane's POV so this story will be in his POV.

Also someone pitched an idea to me about writing an Epilogue to Meet The Greys.

So I ask should I do it or not?

If so should it be 5 or 10 years into the future?

Enjoy this one shot and let me know what you thing about the epilogue

* * *

><p>I can't believe it's been almost 5 years since we've been together. 5 glorious years. Oh I should probably explain everything to you. I'm Shane Gray, I'm 23 years old and I'm currently standing in front of the mirror trying to decide what to wear for my date with my girlfriend of 5 years Mitchie Torres.<p>

Mitchie and I first met each other at my uncle's camp, Camp Rock, a place for musicians to spend the summer doing what they love. I had been going to the camp since I was 11 years old. It was there I met my best friends/band mates Nate Fuller and Jason Hawkins. Nate was 9 years old at the time and Jason was 13 years old. We clicked instantly despite the age gap between the three of us. We were all junior rockers on our first year so we didn't enter Final Jam and we spent the first three years at camp just improving out musical skills and hanging out. It was there we discovered that the three of us shinned in different aspects of music. Jason was and still is the best guitar player there; Nate was good with the producing, singing and drums and I was best at singing, performing and song writing. We put every skill we had together and formed a band Connect 3. We entered Final Jam on our fourth year at camp. I was 15 years old, Jason was 17 and Nate was 13. We didn't expect to win and we certainly didn't expect to get offered a record deal with Lava Records but we did.

After that final jam we were thrown into the spotlight and the crazy world of Hollywood. At first we were overjoyed with the idea of being famous and being able to play our music in front of thousands of fans but as time went on the label started to mess around with our music. The changed the lyrics of our songs and messed around with the music. We had turned into this cookie cutter pop band that played music that would sell but had no meaning to it. All three of us weren't happy with this but I was the only one that acted out because of it. I guess you could say that I let the fame get to me and turn me into this self-centred jerk that thought of no one but himself. It didn't help that the label thought the band needed a bad boy and took control of my life. They would make me "date" starlets that only cared about the money and fame so that the band would get more publicity. So I rebelled and let the role of being a jerk take over me.

Honestly I do regret those days because I didn't talk to my family for about 2 years and when I did it were only to insult them and I almost ruined the band career. But a part of me is also thankful for turning into that jerk. If it wasn't for my attitude then I would have never been sent back to Camp rock at the age of 18 and I would have never met Mitchie. I would have never known what it's like to love someone or have someone other than my parents love me for me.

Mitchie was only 16 years old when I met her. She was shy, insecure and wanted to fit in. In result she ended up lying to Tess Tyler about her mom, saying that she was the president of Hot Tunes China. When I found out I was furious because I thought she only wanted to get close to Shane Gray the rockstar. But in my anger I failed to notice that she only lied because she was intimidated. After I found out about the lie I avoided her like she was the plague because I had already fallen for her. I turned my focus on finding the girl with the voice, who ironically turned out to be Mitchie. At the end of final Jam Mitchie sung the song that engraved itself in my head the whole summer 'This Is me' and I joined in incorporating my song Gotta Find You. We poured our hearts into that performance. I did it to show her that I was sorry for accusing being something she's not. She did it show everyone who she really is.

After our impromptu duet I took her to the lake and we went on one last canoe ride in the moonlight. We talked about everything that night, about how she only has one friend at home (something that I'll never understand) and I confessed everything about the label and how I turned into that jerk. But the most memorable part of that night was when we both confessed our feelings for each other. Unfortunately Nate, Jason and Caitlyn decided to ruin the moment so we headed back to our cabins.

I dreaded the next day, the day that we all left Camp Rock. I spent the entire day trying to learn everything about Mitchie but it wasn't enough seeing as Mitchie's friends kept interrupting to say goodbye. Sadly Mitchie left and instead of kissing her on the lips I gave her a peck on the cheek because of the fact that her mom and Uncle Brown were watching our every move.

The year we spent apart was the hardest. We spoke and e-mailed each other every day but I still wished that she was next to me. It was during that year I decided to go back to Camp Rock with Nate and Jason so I could finally spend some time with her. But fate had other plans and we were dragged into the ongoing rivalry between my uncle and Axel Turner which resulted in both camps competing in the Camp Wars. Camp Star won but Camp Rock gained enough campers to stay open.

The memory that stayed in my mind that summer was our first kiss. We were packing the Camp rock banners away and she apologised for not spending much time with me. I told her that I'd learnt everything I needed to know about her and then she kissed me. My heart felt like it was going to explode at the touch of her soft lips. It was without a doubt the best kiss ever...no joke.

Anyway after the Camp Wars my label approached Mitchie and asked her if she wanted to sign with them. Mitchie wanted to finish high school first before signing anything. I honestly could not have been more proud of her at that moment because she was willing to put her dream on hold in order to finish her senior year.

That year we saw each other a whole lot more than the last seeing as I refused to go another year without seeing her, holding her and kissing her. Plus I got to experience what it was like to go to prom. I was her date for her senior prom and it was the first time we had ever gone public with our relationship.

After her graduation my label approached her again and this time she didn't refuse. She signed to Lava records and recorded her first album including This Is Me. She was an instant hit. She toured with us as our opening act and on her 19th birthday I asked her to move in with me.

After the tour we brought an apartment in New York City overlooking Central Park. Nate and Jason lived in the apartment next to us so we were never apart. By then our relationship had gone public and we had to deal with jealous fans, paparazzi and a lot of people criticising our relationship.

Our relationship was never perfect though, like any other couple we did have our fair share of fights one of them resulted in Mitchie going to stay with her parents for ten days. It was probably the worst ten days of my life and to make things worse we fought over the stupidest thing ever. But after apologising to her countless times, singing her a song and taking her on a romantic walk on the beach I got her back and we were stronger than ever.

Which brings me back to this moment, Mitchie is currently at Caitlyn's apartment consoling her seeing as she broke up with her boyfriend last night. I always wondered why Nate and Caitlyn never dated...oh well not my business. Mitchie left this morning to take Caitlyn shopping and do other girls stuff to take her mind off things. I told her to buy a dress for tonight and I'm gonna pick her up at Caitlyn's. I want this night to be special for several reasons a) because Mitchie has been doing some promotional stuff these past two weeks for her third album so this is the first night we've been able to spend together and b) because, well let's just say I plan on taking our relationship to the next stage tonight. So everything has to be perfect.

I sighed and walked out of our bedroom and faced Nate and Jason "Is this too casual?"

Nate was sat on the couch reading the back of the book Mitchie's been reading. He looked up and said "Dude you look fine"

I sighed slightly frustrated "Nate you said that about the last three outfits, seriously how do I look?"

Jason who had been playing rock band for the past half an hour said "I think that last outfit looked better, this is waaaay too casual...ohhh look a bird" Jason then headed for the balcony trying to locate the bird.

I smiled at his childlike manner and turned to Nate "Now why couldn't you say something like that?" I challenged.

"Because I've sat in this bloody chair for over an hour now watching you put on every single piece of clothing you own. Seriously man just pick something already" He replied, clearly annoyed.

I sighed "You don't get it Nate, tonight has to be perfect" I said

"Why? I mean you've been on thousands of dates with Mitchie before now. Why does this one have to be perfect?" He questioned

_Should I tell them?_ I thought. I went back into our bed room and opened the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a small velvet box. I walked back to the living room and sat next to Nate. I gave him the box. He looked at it curiously and opened it. I sighed "I'm gonna propose to her...tonight, that's why things need to be perfect."

Nate closed the box and handed it back to me "Wow man, really!" he said shocked. I smiled and nodded "Alright go with the outfit you tried on before." He said after recovering from the shock. I chuckled and went to change. I decided to go with the black dress pants, a graphic T-shirt with a black blazer over it. I smiled satisfied with the outfit. I put the box in the pocket of my blazer and made my way back to the living room. It was now 5.30pm I had another thirty minutes left before picking her up so I sat next to Nate and watched Jason attempt to play Bon Jovi's living on a prayer on drums. I laughed it's safe to say Jason might be an amazing guitarist but he sucks on the drums.

Time flew by faster than I thought it would and it was time to go pick her up. So Jason and Nate made their way out.

"Good luck man" Nate said as he gave me a hug. Jason stood next to us looking more confused than usual. I smiled _Might as well tell him _I thought, I looked at Nate and motioned him to tell him he chuckled and said _"_Shane's gonna propose to Mitchie tonight." The next thing I knew I was pulled into the biggest bear hug ever by Jason who kept jumping up and down yelling congratulations. After a minute or so Nate smacked him across the head and dragged him toward the door.

Once they had gone I went to make sure that I had everything before locking up and getting into my car and made the short journey to Caitlyn's. Once I got there I got out and leaned against the car and sent Mitchie a text. Within a minute she came out looking like an angel sent from above. Her hair was in natural waves that glowed under the moonlight. She wore a purple dress that was fitted around the waist and then flared out at the bottom and rested just above her knee and black heels. She was breathtaking and I had to remind myself to breathe. She walked towards me and smiled that beautiful smile of hers that could light up any room.

"Hey" She said and gave me a hug.

"Hey yourself" I replied and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful." I said and gave her another kiss but on the lips this time. I felt her smile into the kiss and pulled away much to my reluctance.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Of course and it's nice to see that chivalry hasn't died out yet" She replied with a giggle. I couldn't help but smile, she was just too adorable.

I made my way over to the driver seat and before you knew it we were on our way. We sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until she said "so are you gonna tell me where you're taking me?" I laughed "Sorry babe but it's a surprise" I replied. "Fine" she said with a pout and I laughed again "Don't worry we're not that far" I replied.

We sat in the car for about forty minutes and just talked about anything and everything until we were out of the city. Mitchie looked around curiously and I smiled. We pulled up in a fairly empty car park and she got out. I made my way over to her and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon." I said and pulled her toward the restaurant that was located on the other side of the road. I found the place during my jerky period and I'd had enough of the label that day so I drove out of the city, I had no idea where I was going and I found myself hungry so I pulled over here and spent at least three hours just sitting there thinking everything through.

I opened the door for her and she giggled. It was fairly empty so thankfully no one noticed us. "Table for two" I said and the waiter led us to a small table that was located at the side of the room that offered us some privacy. The table had a candle in the middle which gave it a romantic feel to it.

Being the gentleman I am I pulled out her chair before going to my own. The waiter gave us the menus and left. I reached for her hand across the table and intertwined our fingers. Our eyes locked and she smiled. No words were needed as we just relished the feeling of being together.

Our waiter came back and took our orders. Whilst we waited we just talked about how her promotional stuff was going and of course we aimlessly flirted with each other as I gave her hand a kiss every now and then. I pushed back the nerves and just enjoyed this moment.

The food was absolutely delicious. We took our time eating seeing as both of us had the week off so there was no rush. We decided to get an ice cream Sunday to share between us just to add to the romance. Of course that ended up in Mitchie spreading ice cream all over my face which she then kissed it off.

After eating I took her on the path that led to the forest. She had a tight grip on my hand as we ventured to the darkness.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered, teasing her slightly. She smacked my arm gently and I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as her arm slipped around my waits.

We walked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes and I felt the nerves slowly creep back as I felt the box resting in my pocket. I knew Mitchie could tell that something was wrong but before she could say anything we came to a clearing.

I heard her gasp as she took in the beautiful sight in front of us. We were by a lake that shone under the moons glow. She left my side as she looked around mesmerized by its beauty. She turned to face me and stuck out her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her into my embrace. Once we pulled away she said "It's beautiful"

"It certainly is" I replied not taking my eyes off of her. She blushed as she realised I was talking about her. It still amazes me how after 5 years she still blushes at the smallest of compliments.

Taking my hand she led me closer to the water. I stayed silent as the nerves kept getting stronger. I knew she could tell that something was off because my hand was sweating like a pig.

Breaking the silence she took both of my hands into her and said "Shane, are you ok?"

I gave her a small smile "I'm fine" I replied.

I knew she didn't believe me and I knew I should have said something more convincing but the fear of rejection was taking over.

"Shane, I know when you're lying. Whatever it is you can tell me" She said. I looked at her and saw that her face had a concerned yet frightened look. I sighed feeling guilty that she was so worried. I couldn't imagine what was going through her mind at the moment.

Using all the courage I had left I lifted my hand and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I love you, you know that right." I said. She nodded encouraging me continue. "You know I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me Mitch." I saw that she was going to interrupt so I added "Just let me finish" She sighed and nodded. "Before I met you Mitchie I was lost, I was hiding behind my attitude and I almost ruined my career. I was lost and I gave up on the hope that someone would find me. That was until I met you. You saw into my soul and brought back the real me, the Shane that you could be proud of. You saved me from myself Mitchie. You make me want to be a better person. And to top it off you gave me your heart trusting me to keep it safe and I gave you mine and I don't want it back. You taught me how to love and being with you has made me realise that I could have all the money in the world and it wouldn't mean a thing if I didn't have you. You're my inspiration and I can't picture my life without you. These past five years have been the happiest of my life and that's down to you." I took a breath and reached for the velvet box that was in my pocket. "I love you Mitchie and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." I saw tears forming in her eyes as I got down on one knee, opened the box and said "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Her hand immediately covers her mouth as tears escaped from her eyes. The silence made me even more scared than before. That was until I saw her nod and she threw her arms around my neck. Startled I wrapped my arms around her waist making sure that I didn't drop the ring.

"Yes" She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and saw that she had the biggest smile on her face.

Once I registered what she had said I felt my smile take over my face. "Yes?" I questioned.

She laughed through the tears. "Yes, I'll marry you."

I grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Our eyes locked and she placed both of her hands on the side of my face and kissed me with so much passion. My hand immediately wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepened. Our tongues danced around each other as I lay down on my back so that she was on top of my. Her hands entangled in my hair as I moaned. I rolled us over so that I was on top and broke the kiss only to place several kisses all over her face, down her jaw and neck. I bit down on the sensitive part and she moaned. We made out for several minutes until the need for air became a necessity. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled.

Once I composed myself I rolled off of her to lie beside her. I turned to look at her. She smiled and moved so that her head was resting on my chest. She lifted her hand and admired the ring as it shone in the moonlight. I kissed her head and we just lay there in silence.

I checked the time on my watch and saw it was 9pm.

"We should probably head back now Mitch." I said reluctantly.

She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes and said "Ok."

I stood up and offered a hand to help my fiancée up. I smiled as realisation dawned on me that we were getting married.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as she leaned her head on my shoulder and we made our way back to the car in silence.

Once we got in the car she immediately curled into my side. I smiled and kissed her head.

We go home at 9.45pm and headed straight to bed. I stripped down to my boxers as she grabbed one of my old shirts and sweats and changed into them. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. She pulled away and moved off of my lap to lie down beside me.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head one last time and whispered "Sweet dreams my beautiful fiancée. This is the start of the rest of our lives." And let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>There you have it.<p>

Feel free to give me any suggestions and don't forget to tell me if you want an epilogue to Meet The Greys

Lois xx


End file.
